Truth or Dare?
by elfofthedarkside
Summary: It's game night with the Avengers, and everyone is having a grand old time. Slight spoilers for Civil War, references to Stony, a smidge of sad Bucky stuff, and other shenanigans. Apologies for not giving certain characters the attention they deserve. I need more research.
**Um, so here's a sort of... Spinoff, I guess? of this Avengers AU I've been working on. I just need Bucky + Avengers tbh. Anyways, I hope to have more stories, short or long, in this universe in the future. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony Stark loved game night. It was the one time no one chastised him for being overly inappropriate; everyone else was just as bad. This time, however, there was a new member.

James Buchanan Barnes, AKA Bucky, AKA The Winter Soldier, AKA whatever new nickname emerged, had recently been brought out of containment for science reasons. Okay, the main reason was so Tony could build a wicked new arm for him. It had been five months since the whole Civil War Fiasco (though even Tony could admit it was much more than just that). In an underground facility that only Steve and Tony knew the exact location of, the pair of them were working to rid Bucky of certain memories. Tony thought it was going okay so far, if by okay he meant Bucky was sent into a PTSD-triggered panic attack only every few days. With Steve there, he was calming down a lot quicker, but of course there were still bugs. Surprisingly, Tony wanted to make it work. After all, you can't wade through months worth of torturing and brainwashing memories without feeling some sort of sympathy. It was taking time, but Tony was definitely warming up to (and coming closer to forgiving) Bucky. And he wasn't the only one.

Tony's newest assistant, AKA babysitter, was also involved. Jackie Bateman, 21-year-old chronically depressed engineer student, was loving working with Bucky. They were always together, talking about whatever new project she was working on. Bucky was such a geek.

Anyways, it had been her idea to have Bucky join the game night. It would help ease him into relaxed social interactions, she had said. At least, it was something along the lines of that. Tony wasn't really listening.

Tonight, on Steve's request, they were tackling Truth or Dare. Not everyone could make it, but Tony thought the group was a good enough size. Tony, Steve, Jackie, and Bucky were there, of course. Clint and Nat showed up late, but they brought pizza so no one cared. Thor even managed to come, which was a bit confusing but he seemed to love the idea of "gaming with his fellow avenging brethren". Obviously, Sam was there, along with Wanda and the Vision.

Yeah, pretty sure that's everyone.

Anyways, the whole crew was having a jolly old time, making fools of themselves. It really started to get tense when it was Bucky's turn, however.

"Okay, Buck-face. Truth or dare?" Sam asked.

Bucky glared playfully at the nickname. "Truth. I'm not really up to sticking my arm out of the window and seeing how many insects I can catch with my bare hands." Yeah, they had made Clint do that. It was hilarious.

Sam smirked. "How many times did you practice kissing with Capcicle over here?"

Normally, Tony would have been upset that someone took one of his nicknames, but when it came to a cinnamon roll like Sam, Tony actually liked it. It was like a child of his had grown up.

And besides, this answer was going to be interesting.

Bucky swept an ice-cold look over all the people sitting around the coffee table. "Is that your final answer?"

Steve held a hand up. "Hey, Buck shouldn't have to tell you if he doesn't want to. Something else."

"Come on, I wanna know!" Clint said.

"I kinda do, too," Jackie grinned, meeting Bucky's eyes. He slowly grinned back.

"I only wanted to save Steve's pride, because he was the one who needed practice, not me." He leaned back, hands behind his head. "57," He said, an arrogant little smirk on his face.

"Hey, that time at camp didn't count!" Steve protested.

"It totally did."

"Shut up."

"You shut up," Bucky replied.

"Both of you shut it," Jackie said. "Besides, it's your turn now, Rogers. Truth or dare?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "It seems in this crowd truth would be the safest option…"

"Damn right," Bucky muttered. Steve sat up straighter.

"So, dare."

"Knew it," Bucky mumbled.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"I dare you," Jackie raised her voice, "To kiss three men in this room. Choose carefully, however, because you will have to spar with whoever else is left."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Alright." He stood, eyes scanning his choices.

"Thor," He finally said. "Would you mind?"

Thor grinned joyfully. "Of course not! What is a simple kiss among brothers?"

"Just making sure it wouldn't be weird," Steve said as the Asgargian stood before him.

"Where I come from, Captain Rogers, a kiss is used to show respect and appreciation towards a fellow comrade."

"I do appreciate you," Steve replied, having to stand on tiptoes to plant a quick peck on Thor's mouth. "And I am kind of terrified of fighting you."

"As you should be," Thor grinned, taking his seat.

"One down, two to go," Natasha said. "Who's next, Steve?"

The next choice everyone saw coming. "Bucky. If I may?" He held out a hand to his friend.

"Oh, I suppose," Bucky rolled his eyes dramatically, taking Steve's hand as he stood. Steve, in return, grasped Bucky's waist from behind with his free hand, pulling them closer.

"So that's how you're gonna play it?" Bucky asked. Steve shrugged. The strong metal arm came up and grabbed the back of Cap's neck firmly, forcing him to meet his eyes.

It was Steve's dare, after all, so he was the one to finally initiate the kiss. It lasted longer than Thor's, obviously. It seemed both men were playing a sort of game of chicken; trying to make the other pull away first. Only when Bucky managed to slip his tongue past his friend's lips did Steve break the kiss.

"Woo!" Clint and Nat cheered. Sam and Wanda whistled.

"58," Bucky whispered, and Steve punched him in the arm.

"No homo," Tony called.

"Of course not," Steve said, letting go of Bucky's waist. "That was a completely platonic kiss. Wouldn't you agree, darling?" He asked, batting his eyelashes. Bucky fanned his face daintily as he sat back down.

"Definitely. Totally hetero, sweetie." He winked.

"Okay, that's two. One more." Vision looked slightly proud of himself that he was keeping correct track.

"Okay…" Steve scanned the room once more. "Ah! Tony. Get over here."

Tony shook his head. "I don't stand just for some kiss, Mr. Patriotic."

"Fine then." Steve walked over and very firmly plopped down onto Tony's lap. Tony yelped in surprise, which caused everyone to laugh, but he recovered quickly.

"Pucker up, Starky-boy."

Tony's eyes narrowed at the nickname, but couldn't admit he wasn't excited to kiss him, even for a dare. It wasn't as long as Bucky's, but it definitely had more tongue. What? Steve wasn't protesting, and Tony wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste.

After Steve stood, Jackie leaned towards him and whispered something that looked suspiciously like the words, _I told you s_ o. Whatever. He kissed Steve. His lips were tingling, he was blushing, and he didn't care.

Of course, this meant Steve had to fight Clint, Sam, and the Vision. Fun.

Sam held his own for a bit, but was out the quickest. Clint, though a good fighter, was better at long-range combat. However, Steve forfeited before Vision even stepped forwards. "I don't have any desire to die tonight," He said, though Vision insisted he wouldn't kill him.

"Okay," Clint said after a panting Steve took his seat once more. "Tony, you're up. Truth or dare?"

"I'll save you my amazing dare skills for later. Truth."

Natasha signed something way too fast for Tony to understand, but Clint nodded, grinning. "Perfect. Tony Stark, on a scale of one to ten, how badly do you want to get it on with Captain Abs-merica?"

Tony was taken aback by the question. He glanced around the room, but all eyes were on him. He fiddled with his watch for a minute or so before taking a deep breath. Screw it. "Ten."

"Alright!" Clint and Nat high-fived. Steve passed Bucky a ten dollar bill, and Jackie a twenty. Wanda giggled, and a red mist appeared showing Tony and Steve making out, this time with no shirts.

"I ship it," Bucky said. "Been calling Stony for a while now."

"I too relationship it," Vision added, smiling.

"Stony? Really?" Was Tony's only remark. He honestly couldn't think of anything else.

"Congratulations, Anthony!" Thor smacked Tony on the back, nearly knocking the wind from him. "Shall I make it 'Face-web Story' official?"

"Facebook, Point Break," Sam corrected gently. Again with the stealing.

"Too bad this isn't 7 Minutes in Heaven," Nat commented.

"Maybe next time," Clint grinned.

"Okay, can we move on? Isn't it Nat's turn?" Tony said, feeling his face heat up.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed. "Okay, Tasha. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." No surprise there.

"Hm…" As Bucky thought, Natasha muttered something in Russian. Bucky snickered, then grinned wickedly. "How about yes?"

Nat groaned. "What I get for asking nicely."

"Asking for what?" Everyone asked.

"She has to dance." Bucky responded. "You know that's crazy Russian dance with all the kicking?"

"Yes!" Tony yelled. "I need to see this!"

Nat grabbed her seat partner by the ear. "If I'm dancing, Clint's dancing too."

"Ow! Fine!" He pulled away. "You're gonna knock my hearing aid out, Nat."

"Sorry," She said, but her expression showed she really wasn't.

"FRIDAY," Tony called. "Can we have music?"

"I don't know, can you?" The disembodied female voice asked.

"Just play it," He replied, rolling his eyes. "I knew adding more sass was a bad idea."

As the music started, everyone in the room seemed to get excited. Natasha, with a glare on her face, began to dance. It took Clint a couple minutes to pick up the pace, but soon they were both in sync. Tony was a bit too enthusiastic with the "hey!'s, which earned him a death stare.

Nat began to mutter under her breath, and Bucky took it upon himself to translate.

"She's going to kill you, Tony. And kill me. In my sleep. Oh, that's a naughty word, Tasha." Bucky narrated with the most annoying grin on his face. "Now she's reciting what sounds like the most effective method of assassination by strangulation with a sock. Not one of the more popular methods, but deadly if used correctly. Respect."

Jackie had migrated to leaning on Bucky's shoulders from behind, and he didn't seem to mind. She was laughing at his commentary, harder than anyone else.

Finally, the song ended. Nat punched Tony straight in the stomach and turned to sit in one swift motion. Clint made himself comfortable in the chair beside her, breathing heavily. Natasha, on the other hand, hadn't even broken a sweat. Bucky led the others in applauding.

"I think you just showed as all up," He said, the smug grin still present.

"Just wait, pal. It'll be your turn again." Nat returned the grin, with a threatening twist to it.

Thus continued the game, and all was well.


End file.
